nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway
debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Norwegian broadcaster, Norsk Rikskringkasting (NRK), has been the organizer of the Norwegian entry since the country's debut. The broadcaster hosts a national selection (called "Den Norsken Sangen" which means "The Norwegian Song" in English) since the fourth edition to decide the NVSC entry. Norway in the North Vision Song Contest Norway debuted in the first edition of the North Vision Song Contest in Budapest, after NRK showed interest on participating in the contest very early. Norway is one of the most successful countries in the contest, having nine top ten placings including two victories, the first country in the history of the contest that has achieved it (and the only country in a row). Norway's first victory came in the eighth edition with the song "Younger" by Julie Bergan. The second victory came in the next edition in Oslo with the song "Feathers" by Alida. However, they were always participating in the semi-finals until North Vision Song Contest 9, when Norway was a Big 5 Member, due to the first place in the North Vision Song Contest 8.The first non-qualification came in the fifth edition, when Maria Mena got the 13th place in the semi-final. Since then, they didn't miss a final until the twenty-third edition. Norway has so far hosted twice the North Vision Song Contest; the ninth edition of the contest in Oslo and the tenth edition in Bergen. Also, the North Vision in Concert 6 was held in Norway. The contest has been broadcasted since the first edition by NRK. The spokespersons have been different since the first edition with the list including Alexander Rybak, Ylvis and Tone Damli. Contestants & Results There have so far been twenty-three contestants that represented Norway in the contest with ten of them achieving a top 10 result, including two victories. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify to the final Draw history Norway has so far competed in a total of forty-one shows ‒ nineteen semi-finals and twenty-two finals. The country has been allocated in the second half for the majority of the contests, 20 times in the first half and 21 times in the second half. Norway has been allocated 12 times in Semi-final 1 and 7 times in Semi-final 2. ;Table key : First half : Second half Charts The table shows the charts places of the Norwegian entries in other countries. "Fuck You" charted in 10 countries, still failing to qualify. "Younger" reached #1 in Norway, United Kingdom and Armenia while "Feathers" reached #1 in Norway, United Kingdom and Andorra. Awards The North Vision Awards (formerly known as the After-show Awards) is a ceremony held to honor the artists and songs of the editions. Norway has won 11 awards in total. North Vision Song of the Year The North Vision Song of the Year (also known simply as Song of the Year) is the annual award show held to honor the best song from the editions that were held during the respective year. Two Norwegian entries made it to the top 50 of 2015. Voting history Norway's voting statistics as of the twenty-third edition. The tables list the points given or received by Norway in the semi-finals and the finals. United Kingdom is currently the country that has given the most points to Norway and Denmark the country that has recieved the most points by Norway. '12 points' Table key : Winner – Norway gave 12 points to a winning song / Norway won the contest. : Second place – Norway gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Norway was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Norway gave 12 points to a third place song / Norway came third in the contest. : Qualified – Norway gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Norway was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Norway gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Norway was not a qualifier. : (J) Jury – 12 points from the country's jury. : (T) Televoting – 12 points from the country's televoting. Hostings Norway has hosted two editions of the contest: the ninth and the tenth edition. The country has also hosted the sixth edition of the North Vision in Concert. Commentators and spokespersons Since the first edition there have been different commentators and spokespersons for Norway. However, all the events were broadcasted by NRK, on both radio and television. Per Sundnes, Synnøve Svabø, Olav Viksmo Slettan and Ronny Brede Aase have been the four final and semi-finals television commentators, so far. Ronny Brede Aase and Line Elvsåshagen have served as radio commentators for five editions each while Silje Reiten Nordnes was the radio commentators for eight editions, before Markus Ekrem Neby took over. The spokespersons have been different in each edition. The list of the Norwegian spokesperson includes Norwegian entrants such as Cir.Cuz and Tone Damli as well as entrants from the Norwegian selection such as Astrid S and Adelén. Eurovision winner, Alexander Rybak, has served as a spokesperson for the twelfth edition. Other contests OGAN Second Chance Contest The contest takes place during the actual contest, usually during the final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. In order for an OGAN fan club to participate in the contest, it is required to have a public national selection held for the respective edition. Every OGAN club can only have one entry. The song can be only selected internally and cannot be changed after it was selected. The selected song must be from the final of the selection unless the selection has not the format of the semi-finals and final. Norway has won twice; the first edition, with Adelén and the song "Always On My Mind" and the forth with the song "Compass" by the band Two Steps from Hell and Merethe Soltvedt in vocals. OGAN Norway hosted the contest three times; two of them because they won the last edition but they got to host also OGAN Second Chance Contest 11, as the United Kingdom declined to host it and Norway was second the previous edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. NRK has made only internal selections, so far. Adelén was the first representantive of Norway, before she try to participate in the adult North Vision Song Contest. Norway's best result is 3 second places (twice with Sval and once with Daniel Owen). Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix The contest is held between the Nordic countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Norway debuted in the first edition and got the fifth place out of six countries. Kate Havnevik won the third edition for Norway and therefore the country hosted the fourth NMGP. External links *NVSC Forum *Website *YouTube channel Category:Countries